hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Sport series
'''Death Sport '''is an fighting game series of Dark Winter Entertainment created by MarkusDark77. It is featuring the sport ultraviolent with the battle war against Enigma Syndicate at the Tournament. Story Death Sport In the near future, a mysterious figure simply known as the Enigma will raise a powerful criminal syndicate that will take over the criminal underworld all over the world. Enigma would start engaging in a bloody war against all those who stood against the Enigma Syndicate. Tens of thousands of people would die, innocents or enemies. No one could stop this powerful person's influence. Ten years later, Enigma would announced a fighting tournament dubbed “Death Sport,” the winner would be given anything they desired. Many will enter, but one shall win. Gameplay and Features Games * Death Sport Characters Death Sport Good Characters * Antwan Green- Boxing Champion. British Champion of the World Boxing League, who enters the tournament because no other boxers can give him a challenge. * Huang Jing- Master of Jeet Kune Do. Is entering the tournament to fight other masters of martial arts. * Jason Knight- Former Delta Force operator who is looking for revenge against Enigma for the death of his family. Master of Special Operations Combatives Program and Kickboxing. * Javier Ortega- Master of Taekwondo. Seeks to find his missing sister. * Lilliane Broussard- Agent of the Allied Nations sent to bring Enigma to justice. Master of French Savate. * Nadia Zidane- Female master of Kung Fu To'a. Seeks to win tournament to get money to help out her village. Bad Characters * Agna Dresdner- German Neo-Nazi and master of German Ju-jutsu. Seeks the power to continue the Nazi party. * Aliza Levi- Former Mossad agent turned mercenary and master of Krav Maga. Hired by a cabal of former crime lords to kill Enigma. * Bulala Inyoka- South African warlord and Muay Thai master. Seeks power to unify Africa as his own personal kingdom. * Kimiko Kawata- Kunoichi and master of ninjutsu. Is Enigma's personal bodyguard and is fighting in the tournament to eliminate fighters. * OG Snow- Caucasian gangbanger and innovator of “Street Fu.” Seeks to become the wealthiest gangbanger in the world. * Stormwolf- Native American serial killer and knife expert. Seeks to kill the greatest fighters in the world. Hidden * Alec O'Hannagain- Irish poacher and hunter of humans. Joins the tournament to hunt the best fighters in the world. * Angie Knight- known as Angie M103 TIU(Tactical Infiltration Unit), A female cyborg assassin prototype and Jason's wife. Sent to kill Enigma to test it's effectiveness. * Felicia Meszaros- Serial Killer known as the "New Blood Countess." Joins to tournament to bath in the blood of her opponents. * Volk Adamovich- Russian Wolfman. Seeks to reverse the experimental process that the Russian government did to him. DLCs * Draugr: Enigma's champion, ordered to kill the tournament competitors. Sub-Boss of the game * El Kumiho: South Korean born Lucha Libre wrestler, Seeks to prove pro wrestling is a legitimate sport. * Enigma: Undisputed ruler of the Underground, joins the tournament for entertainment. Final Boss of the game * Gaia Wildflower: Half Greek, Half Cree millionaire and outdoorswoman, seeks to stop Enigma's illegal clear cutting and poaching activities. * Gianni Lupo: Brooklyn based Mafia made man, seeks to kill Enigma for extorting the Mafia. * Jennifer Johnson: African-American radical, Seeks prize money to start a campaign to bring about change to the U.S. * Kotiro: Warrior princess of the Toa Islands, seeks to liberate her homelands from Enigma. * Mason Wilson: Australian Police Officer, seeks to put Enigma in jail. * Victor Nave: America's most feared bounty hunter, Seeks to collect on Enigma's twenty five million dollar bounty. Trivia * Death Sport is different, the name is giving to Death and Sport, which can't be serious about sport, it may be have the ultraviolent fighting game as "Death Sport. Category:Franchises